


【荷吉】盐湖城机场滞留旅客的平安夜

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For D.送给你新春贺文、猴多猴多咱俩才懂的彩蛋和一个好消息，今年我要迈入人生新阶段啦。想到你这颗漂亮的星星在看着我，我会少害怕一点。你爱的人都很好。
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, 荷吉
Kudos: 5





	【荷吉】盐湖城机场滞留旅客的平安夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [永远的D小姐](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E6%B0%B8%E8%BF%9C%E7%9A%84D%E5%B0%8F%E5%A7%90).

12月24日，犹他州盐湖城机场，Donna和10个目的地同样为蒙特利尔的旅客一起看到屏幕上的延误字样。原定于20:13起飞的航班因这场突然降临始终没有停止迹象的大雪迟迟不能启程，留下一群自认倒霉的旅客零星散落在航站楼内。

Donna拖着行李箱，走过站在登机口用法语激烈讨论的一家五口，走向靠窗的一排座椅，犹豫一阵，坐到一个穿墨绿夹克戴黑帽子的男人对面。他只带了一个大旅行包，低头听歌，看起来是那种会安静等待、不会突然蹿起来狂煲电话粥的背包客。

她从提包拿出一本GQ新刊，人倒霉，喝口凉水都塞牙，所有事都不顺，杂志没什么好内容，窗外没什么好风景，环绕四周的山峦因雪白头，她小声嘀咕：“等等等，等到什么时候才是头？等到起飞，我没准都超过购买迪士尼年票的最高年龄了。”

对面的男人扑哧一笑。她本能地想道歉，却不确定他是不是在笑自己，说一半的“sorry”卡在喉咙半上不下，噎住了自己。男人体贴地避免了这份尴尬，没看她，自己微笑，她在实验室和导修课上见过很多次这种长辈在后辈犯无心小错时的宽容笑意。

男人转身拿起一次性水杯喝水，衣襟拉开露出棕色毛衣、纯白耳机线和一根细细的金链。轮廓深邃、鼻梁挺直，一双眼睛明亮得格外瞩目，Donna猜测他三十岁上下，最多不超过三十五。

盯着陌生人看很失礼，于是她假装看杂志，从书页上边偷偷瞟。世上多少人热衷于欣赏风姿各异的俊男靓女？她在大雪封尘的机场用欣赏美貌的方式弥补在等待中失去的宝贵时光，又不碍别人的事。男人姿态从容高雅，才不缺仰慕，肯定习惯身边环绕偷看他的路人，还会在意微不足道的自己？

* * *

如果将Donna视线所及的画面比作电影镜头，近景是陌生男人，远景里很快出现了一个蹑手蹑脚迅速移动的男人，不，男孩。说不清是薄嘴唇、一头小卷毛还是神态更减龄，但在冬天的犹他州穿牛仔裤、浅灰色连帽卫衣和深蓝薄外套的人都必须归到男孩一栏。

男孩暂停了行动，将快到腰间的大行李箱搁在旁边，举起双臂，十指张开，带着俊朗面庞上的恶作剧笑容奔向中年帅哥。

“小心身后！”她该为这多管闲事的打扰锤自己两拳。但男人做个鬼脸，笑得很快活，摘下一侧耳机，艺术电影慢镜头似的缓缓闭上眼睛。

手先覆在他双眼，冰得他一激灵又很快松开，嘴巴跟过来亲在鼻尖，顺着人中往下到嘴唇，恋恋不舍地粘在一起。Donna想起闺蜜一个恰当又不恰当的比喻：黏糊得分开都要用纳米刀切。

可谁舍得切他们？

男人往后靠了靠，好不容易给嘴巴腾出说话的机会，捏捏男孩的胳膊，像考察衣服薄厚，也像检测肌肉厚度：“先说清楚，Tom，我没多余的大衣给你。”

Tom眉头舒展开，薄薄的嘴唇笑得快看不见，露出男孩子奇特的顽皮：“Jake，你猜我的肱二头肌能抵御多少度的严寒？”

Donna期待Jake反驳他，可能Tom本人都觉得这句故作没常识的话能引来他戏剧般的反驳，可Jake的嫌弃都像撒娇，白眼都显宠溺，往里扯他：“坐下，你在阻碍交通。”

实质没阻碍交通的Tom伸长胳膊够到行李箱拉杆，紧挨Jake坐下。他动作灵敏，正常走路都给人感觉在一直蹦着跳着闹个不停。年轻真好。

整排座椅全部空置，他们偏挤到一个椅子上，为空旷得能容纳唱诗班的候机室节省资源。Jake将刚摘下的右耳耳机塞到Tom耳朵里，他怎么猜到Tom会坐在他左边？但Donna能肯定音乐不是小夜曲，不是命运交响曲，因为Tom眯了眯眼，在Jake的坏笑中边翘起腿边咳嗽，咳得欲盖弥彰。 

* * *

“喝热水还是咖啡？”

“红茶。”

“选项超纲。”

“剧组条件特别艰苦，我两天没喝过茶了。你肯定带了茶，Jake。”

男孩的撒娇是真撒娇，男人的无奈是假无奈：“只有茶包，你自己找。”

Tom飞快地环视四周，没等他看过来，Donna举高杂志，将头埋进去，从页面底下看到他探手进Jake夹克的口袋，没找到，又伸进裤子口袋。

再看下去就对不起迪士尼年票了，她将视线转移到百货商场折扣活动上，听见Jake极力压低的声音：“干什么，那里放不下茶包！”

“你让我自己找的。”

“我让你找，没让你捏。”

剩下的对话很模糊，Donna听不清楚。一阵窸窣作响，Tom拆家似地在包里乱翻，捏出个紫色小袋，满脸写着疑惑：“立顿什么时候换的包装呀？”

Jake飞速抢过往背包里塞，Tom没来得及撤回动作，半个胳膊一起被塞进去：“怎么了？”

回答是真实的咬牙切齿、含着羞涩的感叹句：“你看清楚再拿！”

没意思。秀恩爱秀得多了，主角长得再帅，年龄差再萌，Donna也只得出没意思的结论。甜蜜和没意思不冲突，相反，它们往往并蒂莲般共生，矛盾得像在机场等一班渡船。她翻回目录，余光看见Tom起身去接热水泡茶，眼前掠过的一行行文字幻变成对他们身份背景和前尘往事的想象：在剧组相遇，男孩忐忑不安先表白，以为被拒绝时得到男人一个吻，捧着爆米花将休息室装扮成私家影院，一人背一个白色帆布包逛展………等她从纽约中央公园秋日的落叶里抬起头，无论Jake、Tom还是他们的行李都不见了。

* * *

逛了一个免税店，鲜红的延误字样好像在说你们一辈子都要被困在航站楼。Donna垂头丧气去星巴克，买了拿铁坐在角落。

客人不多，队列不长，排在前面的蓝衣男孩频频回头，比方才的Tom多了副口罩。第五次回头，他用轻快的英音请求身后的女士：“小姐，你先，对不起，请你先。”

“谢谢，你先来的，我不急。”

不用解释Donna就明白，Tom以为拒绝源于他戴口罩说话不礼貌，迅速一扯，半截口罩挂在下巴上，整张脸庞真诚坦白：“我没带卡，我忘了我把钱包放到J———我男朋友那儿了。他临时有事，在外面打电话处理工作。这里人好少啊！”

也许怕不礼貌，Tom说那句与请求无关的评论时将声音压得格外低。其实没必要的，谁都知道一杯烈酒比咖啡更适合度过飞机延误的平安夜。

善良女士点点头，和他换了位，Donna边喝咖啡边看Tom跟后面的法国一家人比手画脚。五口人捉急的英文水平显著增加了他的沟通成本，也显著增加了点单时长，小姐姐眼中流露出放弃治疗的无语时，Jake推着行李箱走向门口。

她没看清Tom的动作，男孩速度得跟别人不在一个次元，迅速给持有双人钱包的男友拉门接过行李箱，百忙中腾出手伸进夹克，Jake立刻扭脸。Donna没看清他的表情，也不用看清，让男友拧了一把还能有什么表情。

他转回来，Tom已经从内袋摸出一只黑色钱夹，在他眼前炫耀地晃。Jake夹住钱夹另一端，和Tom象征性地角力抢夺，等他真用劲后松了手，让他慌张地揪住夹克下摆才站稳。Donna看见他托着小男友的腰笑得眉不见眼，另一只手一直在护住捉弄与被捉弄的对象。

又是甜蜜但没意思的秀恩爱。

* * *

店内音乐切换成《My Love Will Never Die》，Tom附在Jake耳边说了几句话，又用手掌示意吧台，他俩相视一笑，过去帮那家人点单。等他们坐在她后面，喝着咖啡讨论完各拿各的机票还是两张机票放在一个人手里，Donna已经喝掉四分之三的拿铁，但她不准备走，也不准备拿手机或杂志。

“新的工作排期，你十天假，我七天假。”

“我说过让你做好心理准备，制片人的男友不仅不能享受优待，还要付出更多。”

“我记得，但我以为你在暗示别的方面的付出。”

“那不叫付出，叫攫取。”

Jake在餐巾上写写画画，小男友探过头去，动作捧场，嘴上拆台：“我认识单词，你拼错了，这里没有a。”

“嗯，我也认为这里没有A。”

Donna想象出Jake半眯着眼的笑容，Tom威胁般攥拳，要给他解释A的另一种含义，而Jake压低的声音像搭配咖啡的那块枫糖饼干一样绵软温柔，呼唤着Tom玩叠餐巾比赛，赢的人在输的人嘴上画胡子。

“我准备画了。”

“你画。”

“不能再舔我手心。”

“不舔。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。”

“哎你还舔！”

Donna想象出Tom战术后仰，眉毛挑得洋洋得意，Jake追过去，举起手掌要他擦干净。她回头想看有没有给擦干净，秀恩爱也得讲卫生嘛，结果看见Tom与他十指相扣，微微歪头避开鼻梁亲了上去。他们双唇相触，空灵的女声在唱“Sea may rise，Sky may fall，My love will never die”。

她想，原来两个相爱的人在一起，再无聊的游戏都能玩得开心，再琐碎的事都能说上很久不嫌腻，再没意思的事都能变有意思。这事有点意思。 

航班延误时间再长也不会是一生，就像旅程再美好也不会成为一个人永远的归宿。空姐一遍遍确认滞留的10名旅客已经全部登机，Donna看见Jake抱着Tom的外套，Tom靠着Jake肩膀，他们还在用同一副耳机听同一首歌，像已做好与彼此分享余生里所有情绪与经历的准备。

察觉到有人在往这边看，Tom清了清嗓子，Jake的笑容像蒙特利尔的阳光穿透她掌心。

**Author's Note:**

> For D.  
送给你新春贺文、猴多猴多咱俩才懂的彩蛋和一个好消息，今年我要迈入人生新阶段啦。想到你这颗漂亮的星星在看着我，我会少害怕一点。  
你爱的人都很好。


End file.
